


His Beloved

by LadyPaigeC



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Corsetry, F/M, Flirting, Married Sex, Post-Episode: s10e03 Thin Ice, Smut, Vignette, memories of Cardiff at Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPaigeC/pseuds/LadyPaigeC
Summary: The Doctor remembers what he wanted to do the first time he saw her in that dress from Cardiff. Rose needs help removing her corset. Married sex ensues.





	His Beloved

Rose glanced over her shoulder and looked at the Doctor through fluttered lashes. “Give me a hand?”

The Doctor raked his eyes over the partially bared back of his beloved. He let his fingers trail along her spine to the top of her corset. He yanked her so that she rested flush against him. His breath tickled the wisps of hair at her ear. “Did you drag that outfit out of the wardrobe just to drive me mad?”

She leaned her head back to rest on his shoulder. “Did it work?”

He muffled a laugh and started pulling hair pins from her silken hair. He pressed soft kisses along her neck and jaw. Her chignon slowly collapsed and he gently massaged her head causing her to moan in pleasure. “Oh God, Doctor, keep doin’ that.”

“I’ve wanted to get you out of that frock since the moment I saw you in it.”

“What would Bill have thought?”

His deep chuckle reverberated through her. “Bill’s been with us long enough that she’s used to it by now, but I meant Cardiff, 1869.”

Rose spun in his arms and met his blue eyed gaze, a different blue from that last time, but no less piercing. “Way back then? But you said--”

He silenced her with his lips. After more than a millennia with this magnificent woman, he knew down to the nanosecond when she’d need to pull back and breathe. “Know what I said, and I was a fool.” Smiling at the way her panting caused her breasts to heave, he lowered his head to suck at the top of her décolletage. “Half of my gruffness was just sexual frustration caused by a certain pink and yellow human.”

Rose raised her arms to his shoulders and played with his slightly too long grey locks. “Hmmm, well I'm not in my frock right now.”

His eyes followed his hands to her hips where her corset ended and her modern lacy knickers started. “I can see that.”

“You plannin’ on doing anything about it?” She grinned and let her tongue curl out one side knowing how it still drove him crazy.

“Turn around.”

She winked saucily before dropping her hands to her side and complying. He tugged at the laces before biting off a curse. “Bloody things...och...damn knots.”

“Are you having trouble, Doctor?”

“Give me a moment.”  

Rose heard a rustle and the buzz of the sonic, before the laces all loosened at once. She clutched the corset to her chest and couldn’t stop her giggle. She turned to face him. “The sonic?”

“Desperate times, Rose Tyler.” 

“Suppose I am rather desperate. I’ve been wanting to jump you since you punched that tosser, Sutcliffe, earlier.” Rose let the garment drop to the floor.

The Doctor stood staring at her newly exposed body. “What?”

Rose took a step closer and ran her hands over his chest undoing his buttons as she went. “It was very hot, you sticking up for Bill that way.”

He bristled slightly. “I always take care of my companions, you know that.”

She swept the jacket and waistcoat from his shoulders and started to unfasten his shirt. “Course I do, but, well, I was tempted to punch him in the nose and it was very... _ satisfying _ watching you do it instead.” She pressed forward and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

He growled and went to work on his trousers. When the two of them stood in nothing but their pants, the Doctor asked, “Ready to move this to bed, love?”

She brought herself closer to him and teased his chest with her nipples. “Mmmhmmm.”

He pulled her into a rough embrace and kissed her deeply. She backed toward their bed with a laugh. He prowled after her. When her legs hit the frame, she lowered her panties to the floor, and backed onto the bed. The Doctor froze and took a moment to appreciate her beauty. He met her gaze. “How’d I get so lucky? Luckiest bastard in the universe.”

Her smile wobbled. “I’m the lucky one. Everyday, I think I can’t be any happier, and everyday you prove me wrong.” She let her legs fall open and reached out to him. He removed the last of his clothing, and crawled across the bed to fall into her arms. 

“Best decision I ever made...asking you to marry me. I love you.”

She shook her head at her daft alien husband. “Love you too.” She rolled her hips against his hardening erection. “Now are you gonna get to fucking me anytime soon?”

He mock gasped, “Why, Rose Tyler, I’m shocked!”

She laughed. “Shocked I could hold out so long? I told you, I’ve been positively dripping for you nearly all day.”

He rocked against her. “I know. The smell of your arousal had me half hard for just about as long.”

“Long and hard, just the way I like you.” She reached down and lined his cock up to her entrance.

They both groaned as he pushed into her. “Cheeky. You’re just asking...for...” He lifted her hips changing the angle of penetration.

“Oh! Oh, yes! Just...just like that.” She struggled to catch her breath. He watched as with each thrust her breasts bounced. Unable to resist, he caught one nipple in his mouth and sucked. Her muscles tensed around him and ripped a cry from him. He plunged into her harder and faster. 

“Are you close? I can’t...I...Rose…”

“Deeper. Please, Doctor.” He leaned back and guided her legs to rest on his shoulders. With the new position, every pass of a certain part of his superior Time Lord anatomy had her spiraling closer and closer toward oblivion. Feeling that he couldn’t hold out much longer, he dropped one hand to her soft curls and lightly stroked her clit. She shattered with a scream and he followed quickly thereafter.

Panting and sweaty, they curled up in each other’s arms. “Sweet dreams, Mrs. Lungbarrow.”

Rose snorted. “Told you I’d only answer to that on Gallifrey, Doctor  _ Tyler _ .”

“Quite right,  _ my love _ .”

She hummed happily against his neck. “Now that I’ll answer to always.”

 


End file.
